FML: A story of Goths, Vamps and coffee
by Nae'ka
Summary: The second I stepped out of the house, I knew today would be hell. There was a blizzard of snow and a wind chill of what seemed to be negative twenty degrees…. celsius. I turned back to grab my jacket, but the front door was locked. CuRed BL.


"I guess I was filled with too much emotion to really have complete control over myself."

The day started simple enough. I woke up at 6:30, got dressed, put on eye-liner, packed my backpack and was able to get out of the house before any of my family was even up. I skipped breakfast, but that's per usual.

The second I stepped out of the house, I knew today would be hell. There was a blizzard of snow and a wind chill of what seemed to be negative twenty degrees…. celsius. I turned back to grab my jacket, but the front door to our stupid little house was locked. The air pierced through my clothes and down into my very center, making me shiver.

I sat there staring at my door in disbelief.

After ten minutes, I decide that even the most hateful Gothic stare I give the door, it still isn't going to open. So I start heading towards the bus stop, growling as I notice that I'm starting to lose feeling in more than just my soul.

I waited at the bus stop for a good half an hour, before suspecting something was up. Maybe the storm had slowed the bus down? Well, I was far too cold to walk to school. I don't even recall if I could move my legs at this point. 'Shit' I thought 'Where the fuck is the bus?!'

I thought I heard a vehicle coming my way, so I turned my head (which hurt like hell) to see if I could possibly get out of this cold.

Nope.

It was none other than Count Fagula himself, along with the rest of his entourage. Makowski has a large-red sports car, as his parents are rich as fuck. I take in a slow and deep breath, ignoring the immense burning it caused in my lungs. Fuck, I hate him so much.

Mike pulls his car over the second he see's me, and rolls down the window with a look of concern on his face. What the fuck is with that?! That douche of a 'vampire' is giving me a look of pity? That shitty little fuck!

Said little fuck opens his mouth to say something, but before he can, I blurt out, "What the fuck do you want?"

Again, before he could speak, a spiky-silver-haired kid in his passenger side says, "What? Did all your faggy friends finally kill themselves?" I feel a little color return to my face as my whole body fills with rage. The head of the group punches the kid in the arm roughly, which seemed to shut him up quickly.

"I'm sorry about that, per se…." 'Vampir' apologetically stated, he really is the stupidest conformist I've ever had the misfortune of meeting, "Actually I was wondering if you wanted a ride h-…"

"I would rather die." I said it as cold as the desolate wind, hoping that it would make them get the hell out of my face.

I couldn't read his expression right then, but I tried. It was an odd one.

Unfortunately, I didn't notice the back window rolling down rather rapidly.

Suddenly a hot sensation flooded over me…. Really hot. In fact, it burned my cold and sensitive skin to the point where I gasped and actually moved from the spot I had been standing at for over 45 minutes.

"Don't fucking talk to him like that you fucking emo!!"

Wait… what?

"BLOODRAYNE!"

I looked down where the burning continued, only to find out that she threw coffee at me. So first they take our clothing style, and now they drink coffee? What next? Smoking?

The liquid didn't take long to cool down. I noticed that the stain went all the way from my collar to near the belt of my pants. I took in another deep breath, this time planning on bitching them out, but all that came out was a series of loud and painful coughs. The temperature was finally getting to me.

"Dylan…" He started to apologize again, but I would not fucking have it.

"Get the fuck" Cough "away! Take your stupid" Cough, cough "wannabe-posse and go" Cough "die in a hole somewhere." I finally managed to get the coughing under control, but now I was shaking all over.

He gritted his teeth, "You'll freeze out here! Please, just let me get you…."

"Fuck it." There was no point in talking to him, it would only make my day worse. I start walking towards the school, subconsciously amazed that my legs still had the ability to walk when I couldn't feel them. I didn't look back, to see if they even noticed that I had left, I just kept walking briskly. After a few minutes, I turned one of the corners. It was then that I looked back, just to make sure that they hadn't followed me. Nope.

Good.

I turned around just in time to see the black ice on the street, but not in time to stop my foot from stepping.

I fell flat on my face.

I pushed myself up a little, almost slipping again. I was on all fours when I saw a speck of red on the glass-like ice. And another. And another.

I lifted my hand to my face and pulled it away, only to notice that it was covered in blood….. But I couldn't feel a thing.

I hear laughter burst out of no-where, making me jump. I looked to my side, only to find none other than Eric - Naziconformistfatfuck - Cartman staring at me with great amusement.

"Holy shit dude!" He nudged Stotch, who was standing next to him, in the ribs, "He totally broke his fucking nose!"

The skinnier boy just wringed his fingers and bit his lip, "E-Eric, it's cold out here…"

Cartman growled and took off his jacket, handing it to the boy. "There's no fucking way I'm going to miss all these falls!" I stepped onto the snow bank, deciding it would be much safer to walk this way instead.

Holding my face the rest of the way there, I finally got to school.

To find out it was closed for the week.

I actually felt like crying. I reached into my pocket for my cell-phone, but it wasn't there. "SHIT SHIT FUCK." I screamed. I started coughing again, this time not able to stop myself. My whole body felt so weak that I couldn't even shiver any more.

I looked at my hands. They were pure white, save for the blood that covered them….. And the tips that were starting to turn black.

No. Fucking. Way.

I feel myself really start to lose it. I was panicking. What did they teach us in health about these situations?! I couldn't fucking remember. I blushed and stuck my hands to the inside of my thighs, in a stupid attempt to warm them up.

Realizing that my thighs were ice-cold too, I quickly pulled them out. What did they tell us?!?!! Why wasn't I listening?!

Oh yeah.

Health was the only class I shared with Evan…. And god only knows I can't focus on anything when he's around.

WAIT!! He lives really close to the school!

I walk as fast as my frozen-nearly-solid body will let me. Within ten minutes I was at his front door. I lifted my hand to knock, but being as mentally unstable as I was at this point, I worried that if I used my clenched hand (it had literally gotten stuck in a fist) to rap against the door, it would shatter. Instead, I opted to ring the doorbell with my knuckle.

Almost immediately, the door swung open. And there he stood, in all his tall and gothic glory.

I screamed. I screamed loud and I screamed hard. Right at his face.

After about ten second of this, I finally stopped and started coughing and gasping for air. He quickly grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me in.

"What the fuck happened to you?!" He asked, clearly worried. Unlike Count fucking Fagula, I know that he's sincere. I can always count on him to be there for me. Always.

I suddenly felt extremely dizzy and everything began to fade.

Xxx

I woke up in his arms, the smell of fresh coffee hitting me like a train.

"Drink this." he demanded quietly. I love the sound of his deep and nasally voice. It's so gothic, it kills me.

Trying to lift my arms turned out to be hopeless. I looked over at him, a feeling of self-pity taking me off guard. I must have seemed so pathetic, I sure felt like it.

He's stared back at me with half-closed lids. Suddenly, I got enough strength to take the cup and take a sip.

"You need to warm your insides up, as well. I think your fingers will recover though." I sensed something warm and wet touch my face. He was gently wiping the blood off my face with a warm towel. My insides heated up almost instantly and I'm not so sure it's from the coffee.

"I called you several times this morning," He starts again, in monotone, "but no one answered."

"I forgot it at home." I whisper. My throat hurt like hell.

"Hm. I noticed." Evan gave me a small smile before trying to wipe the blood off of my swollen nose. "It's not broken, but it's going to bruise." he started to slow down when he noticed I flinched. "What happened to you?"

It was then that I noticed that I was laying against his chest, in his arms, shirtless.

I jumped at this new discovery. He noticed right away, of course.

'No…..' I think in my head, 'It's ok, I know you're only warming me up.'

But he pulled away. I groaned, unintentionally, and he looks at me like I've just told him an interesting secret…. And maybe I have.

He pulled me close again, the warmth causing my eyes to flutter shut. I almost managed to fall asleep once more, however he nudged my side and persisted that I tell him what happened.

"I had a run in with the vamp-fags, the bus didn't come, I fell on the ice, fucking Cartman thought that was funny, I finally got to the school only to find out we're having a snow-week… and you weren't there to tell me what they told us in class." I drawl out the last sentence, making sure to put a strain on the 'you'.

He stayed quiet for a moment, then placed one of his hands on my forehead. Mumbling something about a fever, he ran upstairs.

I felt cold, not like I had a fever… but then again maybe it was just the loss of his heat that bothered me.

He came back down a few minutes later with two pills in his hand. "Here." He set them in my palm. "Take these."

I threw them into my mouth and swallowed them down with coffee. I mean, hell. Why not?

After he saw that I had actually finished them, he sat down beside me again.

"You could have died out there.""Ch, yeah." I took another sip of my coffee, savoring the burn it caused in my throat.

He turns to me, irritation lacing the strands of his voice, "This is serious, Red, you could have… you…. You scared me to death!"

I jump a little at his out burst, and glance over at him. He was staring at the wall in front of us, jaw closed tight. Something inside of me hurt seeing him like this. I couldn't stand it.

I guess I was filled with too much emotion to really have complete control over myself.

I leaned over and gently kissed his ear. I couldn't help it, he looked so sad.

He turned around faster than I could even pull away. We were face to face, only inches apart.

His eyes were wide, shocked, but not angry. My heart felt heavy…. But it usually does. I start inching away from him, but he wraps me in his arms and I'm against his chest again.

Goth kids can't fall in love, we don't believe in love. No, this isn't love.

But it is affection, close-ness and friendship. It's something deeper and a hell of a lot more pure than what those pathetic conformists go through. Based on sex - and nothing else.

"Be more careful with yourself. You need to learn control, Dylan." I sighed into his shoulder as he said my name, "I… we. Yes, we would all be lost with out you." I didn't smile. How could I? Looking up at him, I realized that I would be lost with out all of them as well. We're all we have in this world of what Georgie would call 'Nazi conformist cheerleaders.' Sounds about right, too.

I felt his large hand slip underneath my chin and direct my face back to his. I felt his lips brush against mine gently. I leaned in closer and he hummed deeply, but softly.

I pulled away slightly, but kept my eyes on him. "It wasn't my fault…" He frowned at this, clearly not believing what I was saying. "I'm serious." He stayed quiet, seeming to have relaxed a little now, "But… I will be more careful." I layed against his chest, so he couldn't see the smile that was spreading across my face. "For you…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**THE END.**

_Yeah…. I start college next week and I wanted to get something out for you guys. :\ This is just a one -shot, so enjoy it if you can._

_I'm so freaking nervous for college! D: And it will severely cut into my dA time. _

_Speaking of which, I notice that a lot of the vamps are coming to deviantart lately._

_It made me like the whole one-sided MikexDylan pairing. XD I guess I just LOVE to see Twilight fans in misery. Yup. No matter what the spiky haired vamp thinks, Dylan will never fall for the idiot leader of the Twi-tards._

_It brings my heart much joy to have written Mike getting hurt by Dylan scene. 8D I'll have to do it more often!!_

_I might just write another fic…. X3 If I have the time to, that is. _

_Well, see you all later, reviews (or comments, if you're a deviant) are extremely welcome. Even if they are just flames……. _

_Nae'Ka (phantom4muah)_


End file.
